Clan:RogueSKillers
RogueSKillers , also known as RSK, is a laid back no requirements to join clan of mature clan members from all over who enjoy doing things with other like-minded individuals in a friendly environment. With events ranging from skilling competitions, to boss hunting RogueSKillers is an active clan that has something for just about everyone. __TOC__ =History= Creation RogueSKillers was created in 2008 when the founders of the clan Spiritlink and Zuggalo had looked around for a clan that fit their ideals, but could not find one that was a great fit. Created to provide a relaxed, mature, friendly atmosphere for players to socialize in; RogueSKillers brought in a crowd of players who had a hard time finding a home just like our founders and the clan took off and prospered. Leadership Changes Leading a clan comes with a lot of responsibilities and even at times stress. In July of 2010 the founders of RSK, under a large amount of stress from issues related to real life emergencies, decided to step down as the leaders of the clan. The reins of the clan were handed over to two elders Solidflip and Shanestieber who lead the clan until Shanestieber had to leave Runescape for a while due to matters in life. RSK Today RogueSKillers is now lead by Solidflip and Torincs and has continued to grow. Expanding to include a clan teamspeak channel, clan website, and clan forums RSK is a stable clan with a stable and growing member base. RSK is still a no requirements clan that contains all the ideals set forth by the founders when it began. By staying true to its roots RSK has continued to see growth while maintaining the tight-knit feeling of a small clan. =Being A Rogue= Joining the Ranks RogueSKillers has no skill or combat requirements to join its ranks. That in mind members are expected to be mature and friendly to all clanmates and to be respectful. To join the clan a person can either fill out an application on the RuneScape Official Forums using the RogueSKillers Recruitment Thread, by posting on the RogueSKillers Clan Forums at RuneScape.com, or on the off-site forums at RogueSKillers.com RogueSKillers is mainly a P2P clan, but also has a few F2P players in its midst’s. After applying to, and being accepted into RSK an applicant will be given a recruit rank and formally become a part of RogueSKillers. Clan Events Like all clans RogueSKillers has events. RSK's events range from skilling competitions to Corporeal Beast trips. Clan members are encouraged to set up their own events, and many of the clans more popular events were once created by normal clanmates. These events can be spur of the moment events, or events with a set time and place. Clan events are not mandatory for members, but attendance is highly encouraged as a way to show oneself being community minded. Clan Teamspeak Clans can become a very close community with clanmates becoming close friends. RogueSKillers clan teamspeak offers these clanmates a way to connect on a level they normally couldn’t. Being able to talk to one another and get to know each other is a great opportunity a voice chat offers, and it also helps when organizing groups. Usage of the Clan Teamspeak server is completely voluntary for all members and is not forced on anyone. Clan Forums Rogueskillers forums is phpbb based and allows those who use it to have a place where they can come together and participate in RSK's happenings. These forums are the lifeline of RogueSKillers and contain a lot of information for its users. From event schedules to members goals and achievements to random topics, these forums are beyond useful to the clan. When a member registers on the forums their account is validated, to avoid bots, and they have full access to the forums. RogueSKillers will never send you any emails or anything of that sort. Clan Member Testimonials Many of the members of RSK are vocal about the clan. Here are a few testimonials from current and past Rogues. "Being In RogueSKillers for a little over 2 years now, I have seen a lot of changes but the heart has always held strong. - Zappermann " My friend, who is now my husband, got me in the clan in 2008 and the clan has become my RuneScape family. I have met a lot of people I truly consider as my friends." - Princess Nu1 " I have been in RSK for over 3 years and it has been a great place to find new friends and to socialize. These people aren't just my clanmates many of them are my close friends who i can text or call when im feeling down or on top of the world. I could never imagine leaving this tight-knit community" - Solidflip "I havent been in the clan for long but have been made welcome and lots of people offered and helped with many things." - Matts the 1 "This clan is awesome, no drama policy, TeamSpeak, webpage, twitter, forum, and now wiki page. I have been a RogueSKiller for IDK over 3 years I think and is getting better as time goes on. There are more events within the clan and everyone supports the 99 parties within and for personal friends of the clan. We just had our 1 year anniversary of merging our clan with another that started out in just such a friendship. The result is we now have a strong core of members that are willing to encourage and help everyone progress in their RuneScape activities. I couldn't imagine being in any other clan, I will be a RoguSkiller for a long time." - Oresayer =Clan Activities= RogueSKillers is a very active clan that enjoys doing a myriad of activities. * weekly distraction and diversion events * player hosted parties *monthly skill weeks * A developing citadel * GWD trips * Dungeoneering * Random silliness (I mean we are laid back after all right?) Our clan has an "open source" approach to events and many of them are organized by individual members. We have no mandatory events but we like to see our members attending as many group events as possible! RSK Forums.png|RSK's Clan Forums|link=http://www.rogueskillers.com/forums/|linktext=Check it out Here. 99thiefTor.jpg|Torincs getting 99 Thieving. Clan_Meeting_1.jpg|Small RSK Meeting Spontaneus_Monument.jpg|Clan Statues RASK_Clan_Cape.jpg|RSK's Clan Cloak Stu_Awesome_Face.jpg|RskPsyentist having fun in the clan chat. Kawozi_99_Fishing.png|Kawozi getting 99 Fishing. Don_is_crazy.png|Don Macavele's strange ramblings. 99fmShepTor.jpg|Shep Kovacs & Torincs getting 99 Firemaking together. 99HunterTor.jpg|Torinc's 99 hunter party. 99dungLily.jpg|Lil Sweetie getting 99 Dungeonering. Roguesinabox.jpg|Rogues in a Box. event1.jpg|Game of Snake, RogueSkiller style! Category:Clans